More Cowbell
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: So silly. Just fluff to get me through to the finale. No plot.


**A/N: The only reason I chose this title is cause it makes me laugh. I woke up one morning last week with a lovely image and this is the result. Shameless fluff. Utter ridiculousness. No plot whatsoever. Might need to be a POG to appreciate this one. Just saying. Don't own Spooks. But if I did this wouldn't make it to screen. **

**More Cowbell**

She opens his office door walking in, head down, nose in her files.

'Harry, here are the files you want...' her voice is caught in her throat as she looks up at the sight of him. '-ed.'

Her cheeks flush immediately as her brain fogs. His shirt is unbuttoned revealing the stark white vest beneath.

'Ruth,' he stops. 'I was just changing. I guess I failed to lock my other door. Though usually people tend to knock before entering.' His eyes play with mischief. He is enjoying her embarrassment.

In a situation that would imaginably result in a fit fidgets, babbles and a hasty exit she is rooted to the floor. Transfixed, her eyes have yet to be removed form his chest. He coaxes her to look at him dipping his head down to meet her gaze.

'Ruth?'

She manages to let out a, 'Hmmm.'

'Could you,' raising his eyebrows 'close the door?'

'Oh, o-of course,' somewhat released from her stupor.

She turns to oblige.

'Wouldn't want any un-welcomed guests now would we?' he smirks.

She looks around and sees the blinds closed; the other door locked.

He releases his last button pulling the fabric out of his trousers. He moves to his cufflinks twisting them out of the small holes. And then it happens. Almost as if it in slow-motion, unbelieving that he is continuing his changing task, he shrugs out of the shirt. His full lips jut out as if in concentration. He drapes it over the back of his seat. She can't pull her eyes away from his bare skin. His shoulders flex just so. Her eyes trail down to his chest. She can tell that smooth skin lay just beneath the knitted cotton. Something she has pictured on several occasions is now known. Her fingers tingle in the mere thought of touch.

She notices her breath coming out in spurts and her mouth agape, eyes hooded transfixed to his presence. She unconsciously licks her lips and realises he is actually talking to her.

'I'm sorry?' she breathes.

'What did you have to show me?' he repeats casually.

'What? Erm.. oh..' She fumbles with her files opening them to the information. 'We intercepted an email with the code we are looking for.' She taking a few steps to stand next to him.

'And?'

She glances at him once again in his state. 'A-and it's a m-match.' Inhaling his cologne.

'Thank you Ruth.'

'You're welcome.'

He grabs his newly pressed shirt and swirls it around him draping his shoulders, pushing his arms through. As if she wasn't there; as if he did this in front of her everyday. His hands now on his belt buckle. The bright sound of the metal alerts herself again to her blatant staring. And her fantasies are again at the forefront of her brain.

'Anything else Ruth?' He is looking at her with those warm eyes of his. Though he isn't smiling. He is pouting. Moving towards her. 'Uhhh... no.'

'Well then I wonder if you can help me?'

'Of course.' willing her voice not to quaver.

Looking down at his shirt he innocently says, 'I never seem to get these buttons right. I mean a man of my age and I still have trouble dressing myself. Would you mind?'

'O-kkay.' she says. Willing herself to play along.

Her tentative hands rise to his collar. Trembling, she slips the small plastic buttons through the holes. Focusing all her energy on steading her fingers.

One by one she completes the endeavor. She can feel his eyes on her; his warm breath. And it's thrilling. The butterflies in her stomach swirl and swish. The feeling is euphoric.

'Thanks.' he whispers.

She looks up at him.

Desire fill his eyes. Her mouth waters at the thought of touching his lips to hers. He leans in closer to her slowly walking her back towards the door. Her back hits the cold wood whilst a thrill courses through her body. His arm comes up past her. And she hears the click of the lock. 'Quite the position we're in aye Ruth?'

She can only let out a 'huh,' in agreement.

Fluttering eyes close whilst she melts into his lips. Soft and unyielding. Moving over and over against each other. Her mouth tingles when he pushes past her lips tasting his tongue on hers. As the kiss intensifies he pins her to the door. His hands roam under her jumper smoothing her hot skin. Her hands seize his chest feeling for his buttons. She instinctively drives them through undoing the previous service. Though this time her hands aren't trembling.

'I think you should forget,' kissing her neck... 'what I said the other day.'

'Remind me?' breathless. Her hands under his vest raking her nails up his back.

'About the cowbell.'

She smiles, 'Forgotten.'

**I was in need of some H/R snogging. It's been pretty sparse lately. And sometimes if you want something done you've got to do it yourself. :P Also if you're wondering why Harry was changing in his office? It's because it makes for a silly H/R fic. And I dreamt about it. (lucky me) That's why. tee hee. Thanks for reading. Reviews are grand. **


End file.
